


And Then Flora Died

by PeacefulChaos26, SippinOnSomeHotTea



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, this isn't real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulChaos26/pseuds/PeacefulChaos26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SippinOnSomeHotTea/pseuds/SippinOnSomeHotTea
Summary: please don't read this, it isn't real
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	And Then Flora Died

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I would do this

And then Flora died.


End file.
